


Birthday

by karedeviltrash



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm not even sure yet if this is a good idea, Might regret this later, Smut, i don't know what i was thinking, if I put more tags than this the surprise is ruined, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karedeviltrash/pseuds/karedeviltrash
Summary: Post-season 3 (Dare I say season 4? hmm) fluffy smut something delicious with strawberries on top.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: I have no idea when it’s Matt’s birthday – I didn’t look it up, but since it was Charlie’s birthday a few days ago, I combined the date + the ship + I love strawberry. And I’m craving chocolate cake. Weird. First time writing smut, though I didn’t start this thinking it would end with them doing it. It kind of wrote itself. I just hope it’s not too weird to read from the outside as it is for me. It doesn't hurt to repeat: english is not my first language.
> 
> Second things second: Muchas gracias @meinhiding por su ayuda preciosa.
> 
> Third things third: I decided that this happens in the same universe (?) of Our Thing, so consider this taking place in a few weeks’ time, even if it's a new story.

Matt reached the roof of his building and took a deep breath. After kicking and punching a gang who was robbing a local store, tying their hands and feet in tight knots and calling the police, he left. It was almost midnight, the heat was driving him crazy and he longed for a shower.

He opened the door and immediately stopped. Something was different. After a second, he got a whiff of Karen’s perfume. He smiled and resumed going down the stairs. He followed the scent till his couch, where she was, sound asleep, her notes scattered over the coffee table, her laptop on the floor. He took off the Daredevil suit and kneeled by her head, his mouth almost touching hers, his right hand caressing her jawline and going for her hair. He gave her a light kiss and she woke up.

– Hey. - she whispered, smiling at him, her eyes still closed.

\- Hey, yourself. – he kissed her longer this time, his fingers caressing her neck. – I’m glad you came.

\- I wanted to wait for you but I guess I was more tired than I thought. – she said, opening her eyes and touching his jaw, feeling his stubble. She smiled at his messy hair, all sweaty after so much exertion.

\- It's ok. I wasn’t expecting you today but I’m not complaining. You can come anytime you want, sleepy and all.

 She propped herself on one elbow and ran her fingers through his chest. - What time is it?

\- A little over midnight.

\- Yeah? So I guess it’s happy birthday, then, Mr. Murdock. – her smile was broader this time. She brought his face to hers and kissed him deeply.

\- Thank you, miss Page. – his forehead touched hers, his heart full.

\- Actually, I have something for you. – she lifted from the couch, walking to the kitchen and bringing him along by the hand. He followed her, smiling, not believing his luck.

\- What is it?

\- I was going to wait till morning but since we’re already here and technically it’s already tomorrow…

\- Never wait till morning. For anything. – he joked when she opened the refrigerator.

 She chuckled.

 - Then I guess you’ll love the fact that I didn’t.

 Karen took a cake out of the refrigerator and put it on the counter.

\- God, this smells amazing. – he could smell the strawberries. – You know how much I love strawberries. – he said, his hand on her hips.

\- I do. That’s what I told your mom. She baked this cake this afternoon and I brought it here earlier.

\- She did? – he smiled like a little boy.

-  She was happy to do it, Matt. She really wants to connect with you, you know?

\- I do. I want the same thing.

 She took a knife and napkins. He hugged her from behind, his chin on her shoulder while she cut the cake.

\- I can’t wait to eat it. – he said, his eyes closed, taking in all the scents. He kissed her shoulder and whispered – Thank you. It’s already the best birthday I’ve had in a long time. – he confessed and she felt her heart clenching. She felt the same way but didn’t want to bring it up and ruin this perfect moment.

\- You’re welcome. – she whispered back, turning around to kiss his cheek. She put a piece of the cake on a napkin and said: - Go ahead.

He stepped back to take the napkin from her hand, his right hip on the counter. – Thank you.

She took her own napkin and faced him. The cake was delicious and the kitchen was filled with the sounds of appreciation.

\- Oh, my God. This is perfect. I don’t remember her cooking while I was in the orphanage. I only remember her being very stern and how the kids were all afraid of her, myself included. – he chuckled and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

\- Maybe she never cooked for the whole bunch of kids back then. You must be special. Who knows? – she smirked, knowing how much that meant to him.

\- You know what, I guess you’re right. – he played along. – I wonder why, though. – he took a strawberry from the cake and moaned in appreciation. And then another one. –Please, keep  _these_  away from me for the time being.

She chuckled and finished eating and wiped her mouth with the napkin. – Do you want another piece? – she turned around to the now damaged cake.

\- No, not tonight. – he kissed her head and headed for the bathroom. – I need a shower.

\- I’ll have another bite. It’s too good to pass.

Matt was almost through with the shower when he heard the glass door sliding. He smiled at Karen, already pulling her by the hips and kissing her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, his hands going down to caress her butt. She moaned, teasing him, trying to feel his whole body at once, smiling at his response to her. She had him where she wanted.

\- You told me not to wait till morning. – she said, rubbing her clit on his growing erection.

–  _Fuck_ , Karen. - He lift her right leg around his hip, wanting more of her. – God, you feel amazing. – he grunted, caressing her folds with the tip of his cock, feeling her wetness.

She place a kiss on his lips. – I want you. – He finally entered her and they moaned.

He started moving, her mouth on his neck while he thrusted faster and harder, saying incoherent things in her ear. She didn't process anything he said. The sensation was just too much. Sex with Matt, from the first time, had always been amazing and they had enjoyed spending as much time as they possibly could exploring their bodies and their favorite spots, but she had the feeling this time would not last long. He felt his orgasm building and lowered his hand to caress her clit. She came right away, biting his shoulder. He followed her to the edge, his body pinning her to the wall while he convulsed and waited for their breaths to calm down. He kissed her shoulder, still inside her, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm and her shallow breathing.

–  _God_. - she chuckled. – I don’t think I ever came this fast before.

He felt his cock soften and stepped back just enough to kiss her, the space filled with the sound of running water. He kissed her lightly and touched her forehead with his.

\- I love you. – he whispered. He felt her smile, his heightened senses telling him the feeling was mutual, even though he knew he didn’t really need them to be sure of that. Her heart, beating much slower than before until seconds ago, was pounding fast again.

\- I love you, too. – she whispered against his lips.

\- See? Best birthday I’ve had in a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The more good vibes we send out there to help make this happens, the better, imo.


End file.
